Advancements in computer and networking technology have enabled users and entities to conduct various types of transactions online via computer-based applications and systems. These advancements have caused the growth of electronic commerce, commonly referred to as “ecommerce”, and the development of ecommerce marketplaces that allow multiple users and entities to shop and execute various online transactions.
In large ecommerce marketplaces supporting numerous transactions, products and services are typically separated into multiple categories. As the number of categories grows, sellers in the ecommerce marketplace may experience difficulties in determining how to best sell their products or services within the multiple category structure.